Armored Personnel Carrier
The Armored Personnel Carrier or simply APC, is an armored troop transport appears in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, and in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as props. Overview The APC is a heavily armored personnel carrier. It comes in many different camouflages such as arctic, desert, jungle, and standard. The APC has only been seen being used by the Russian Spetsnaz as no other factions are seen using this transport. An APC has never been seen being destroyed but due to their thick armor but it is probably invulnerable to nearly all weapons, except the M72 LAW and other high explosive equipment. As seen in the gallery, there are two unused APCs with a jungle and a standard camouflage. It may have been likely that these APCs were probably meant to appear in some of the Deleted Scenes missions but were cut for unknown reasons. In Condition Zero, the APC have make appearances in some maps, identical to the Counter-Strike version. They are often found near CT spawn zones. In Counter Strike: Source, ''the APC makes appearances in some maps, They are found near the CT spawn point and sometimes it has an unusable M2 heavy machine gun mounted on top. Radio dialogue is often heard when near these APCs but the words are too garbled to be understood. ''Counter-Strike In older versions, a drivable green APC makes an appearance in Counter-Strike in the map Siege. It is drivable from the turret's hatch and has an open back compartment for people to ride in. On the other hand it had no weapon mounted on it and could be used to run over both enemies and allies alike (regardless of whether or not Friendly Fire is enabled or disabled) while the passenger compartment and its occupants could be blocked by backing it up into a wall (these being several of the reasons it was removed from the game). Some APCs also appeared in Office with a grey color scheme. However, they are merely undrivable props with their turrets and the passenger compartments closed off. Cs office0001 front office 3.png|A front view of the APC on Office Cs office0028 Front Yard.png|A rear view of the APC on Office ''Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes'' Secret War The Spetsnaz use the APC as their transport vehicle to reach the Silo Facility. The player seats with the team in the APC while being briefed by the team leader. There are 3 APCs with the arctic camouflage. Pipe Dream Again the Spetsnaz use the vehicle as the main transport, carrying four operatives (three members and the player) on the way to the pipeline. There is only an APC with the desert camouflage. APC grey.png|Unseen standard color. APC white.png|Arctic camo used in Secret War. APC Desert.png|Desert camo used in Pipe Dream. APC Jungle.png|Unseen Jungle Camo APC. Silo team briefing.png|Inside view of the APC in Secret War. DS Pipe Dream The team being briefed.jpg|Ditto, here in Pipe Dream ''Counter-Strike: Source'' APCs appear as props in Aztec, Compound, Inferno, Militia, Nuke, and Piranesi. They are often used to block perceived entrances into the map and are usually found near the Counter-Terrorists' spawn points. If you stand near the APCs and listen closely, you can hear radio chatter, suggesting that there is a driver inside the APC (hence why the engines are also on). Note that there is always an unusable M2 on the APC. 2014-02-28_00017.jpg|Aztec 2014-02-28 00039.jpg|APCs in Militia 2014-03-06_00001 APCS.jpg|Nuke ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' APCs and their SWAT counterparts, SWAT trucks, appear as props in Bank, Motel, Mirage, Militia, Inferno and Nuke. Like their predecessors in CS:S, the APCs have unusable M2 Browning machine guns mounted on them. Meanwhile, Dust 2 has a Humvee outside of Terrorist Spawn. Csgo nuke.jpg|a rear view of the APC facing Counter-Terrorists' Spawn on Nuke Csgo motel ct.jpg|A partial view of a SWAT truck on Motel Bank 1.PNG|A partial view of a SWAT truck on Bank Trivia *Design-wise, the APC from the old version of Counter-Strike has a rough outline resembling that of a Saurer 4K 4FA. Meanwhile the ones in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes resemble a GAZ Vodnik (albiet-without the turret). In addition, the APCs on some Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive maps (such as Nuke) resemble the four wheel variant of the Puma, while the SWAT trucks on other maps (such as Motel) resemble the Lenco B.E.A.R., a larger version of the Lenco BearCat. External links *Armored Personnel Carrier at Wikipedia. Category:Vehicles